Frequency hopping is used for wireless communication between devices. In frequency hopping, the devices are programmed to communicate at each of a predetermined sequence of frequencies by automatically “hopping” from one frequency to the next. What would be desirable is an improved frequency hopping communication protocol that facilitates high bandwidth communication bursts between devices.